a. Field of Invention
This application pertains to a method and apparatus for performing injections, and more particularly to an apparatus that applies a vibration as a skin stimulation selected to reduce pain during the injection.
b. Description of the Prior Art
Injections are one of the most common ways used by doctors and other health care providers to introduce drugs into a patient. Traditionally, injections are typically performed using a syringe with a needle attached to a barrel filled with the appropriate drug. The needle is first inserted through the skin (either on the arm, or other parts of the body), and then a piston is advanced manually forcing the drug to be expressed through the needle into the patient's tissues. Alternatively, the drug is fed to the needle through a long tube attached either to an IV tube directly or through a pumping mechanism.
Regardless of which system is used, one problem with all injections have been that they require the piercing of the skin and the subcutaneous tissues lying immediately under the skin. Since the skin and the subcutaneous tissues are laced with numerous nerves, during the piercing step, the patient feels discomfort and pain. Depending on the individual, the injection site, the size of the needle and other factors, the discomfort and pain could be mild or could be very severe. Children and infants are particularly susceptible and, hence, they very often fear injections and administrating an injection in such cases could be a tough experience for both the doctor and the parent.
Attempts have been made to resolve these problems but they have not been successful. For example, it has been suggested that the syringe be vibrated during injection. Of course, this solution is unacceptable because a vibrating syringe can be difficult to hold. Moreover, a vibrating needle tears the tissues during injection, causing much more harm than good. Other attempts made use of devices with vibrating needles. These attempts are also unacceptable from a mechanical view since it is difficult and expensive to make such a device and from a medical view as discussed above.